Talk:Dinner or Consequences/@comment-27242792-20130316050350/@comment-27242792-20130420005417
So, I'm writing up the next part of this story while animating another scene for my music video at the same time. WordGirl comes on in five minutes (at the time of typing this paragraph), and I'm glad it's a rerun so I don't have to watch it while doing what I'm already doing >.< Now onto the story. (Back at Nuvema Town) Alexis' mom (who is a friend of Professor Juniper, and talking with her): I'm kinda worried about Alexis. Juniper: She'll be fine, I just know it. I've known her since she was a little girl. Mom: I still think there's something mysterious about her past. I mean, I found her outside the house when she was a baby… Flashback Alexis' mom and dad are relaxing on the porch, when suddenly a vehicle that looks like a small jet plane crashes in the backyard. Mom goes and sees what has happened. She opens the door of the ship, revealing a child almost a year old and… of flashback Mom: …This necklace… (holds a necklace with a red star on a golden shield) Juniper: That looks…important. And beautiful. Mom: I have a feeling that she was sent here for an important reason, but I don't know what it is or why. In the meantime, I've kept the ship in the garage. (Alexis' dad comes out of the laboratory) Dad: I've finished analyzing the materials from the necklace and the ship Alexis came from. (Clarification note: He was finished analyzing today, and gave back the necklace this morning.) And I've come to a conclusion: They both aren't from Earth. Mom: (gasp) You mean to say…she's an alien? Dad: Possibly. The other case, of course, is if she's been abducted by aliens at birth. Mom: Speaking of Alexis, I've tried to contact her with my Xtransciever, but the signal doesn't reach. It just keeps showing this error message. Dad: Maybe hers is broken? Mom: No…then it would have shown "this number is not available". But it keeps showing "this number does not exist", meaning it was never registered! But of course her number was registered in the network! (gives the "duh" look) And I didn't get the number wrong; I know it by heart. You have no idea how many times I called her the first day after she left. And I know she wouldn't get rid of it, I told her not to. This means… ALEXIS HAS DISAPPEARED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH! (awkward silence) … … Juniper: What's that you said about her? ---- Alexis: This world just goes against all the logic of my world, I mean, humans shooting, essentially, cut-up dead creatures? Copying themselves? And that girl in red back there, she was FLYING? (facepalm) I'm so confused right now. (Meanwhile, Misty is behind her, being helped more like being dragged by Alexis' Unfezant and Munna; Unfezant is holding onto one arm while Munna is holding the other. James is on top of Misty's head.) Alexis: Unfezant, Munna, a bit higher, please. (both fly a bit higher, so Misty's feet can touch the ground properly) Do you feel comfortable walking this way, Misty? Misty: Yes. (tries to move her feet in an impression of walking) James: Well, that was a good job we did back there, Misty! Alexis: (realizes) Wait, it's your squirrel thing, I think, that's talking? I thought that voice was from, I don't know, an electronic pocket guide or something? Misty: Yes, he talks. James: Well, of course I talk! Never met one that didn't. Alexis: See? There's talking creatures now. I'll never understand this Misty: We're not even from this dimension… Alexis: Oh yeah, I forgot. (walks into the presence of Jessica, Twi, Lucinda, and Abigail) Oh look, more girls with out-of-place outfits. Twi: You think this is out of place?! Alexis: I meant, like, you're not from this dimension, are you? (All four girls shake their heads) Alexis: Good, me too. And also her. (points to Misty) Misty: I'd wave if my hands were free. She's Alexis, and I'm Misty. Jessica: Nice to meet you. (shakes Alexis' hand) (everyone else starts shaking hands) Alexis: (to Misty) Can you stand up? Misty: Yeah, I think I can. Alexis: (to Pokemon) You two can let go of her. Misty: (stands up and shakes Jessica's hand by making it into a fist and nudging it) Jessica: No, you put your palm (points to inside of hand) in my palm, wrap your fingers around, and shake. Misty: Okay. (puts hand into slightly awkward position) Jessica: Close enough. (After everyone is done shaking hands) Abigail: Okay…now what? To be continued.